leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kattzkitti/Nora Valkyrie of JNPR
sorry guys, this has to be put on indefinite hold while i deal with a bunch of real life stuff (moving, etc) mathcrafters if any of you are feeling like being bored... run the numbers on that Enthusiasm mechanic and let me know if it's working as i intend: starting at 50 Enthusiasm, should hit 100 Enthusiasm within 3-4 seconds, and then be able to go from 25 to 100 in the following 4-5 seconds (my current concept is that certain mechanic consumes 75 Enthusiasm once reaching 100). basically, if continually in combat (both champs just smashing on eachother like derps), should hit 100 within a few seconds of each reset. it's imperative that i maintain such in order for the concepted kit to flow properly. champion concept Nora Valkyrie of JNPR is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities In addition to using mana, Nora uses a unique resource called Enthusiasm. Enthusiasm caps at 100, and holds passively at 50 if there are no influences affecting it. Passive Gains (per second): *While nearby allied champions, Nora passively gains 1 Enthusiasm per allied champion in range. (1200 range) *While nearby enemy champions, Nora passively gains 2 Enthusiasm per enemy champion in range. (1200 range) *While in combat, Nora passively gains 5 Enthusiasm. Defined as: dealt or received damage within 5 seconds. *If Enthusiasm is less than 50, Nora passively gains 10 Enthusiasm. Passive Losses (per second): *If Enthusiasm is greater than 50 and Nora doesn't meet a Passive Gain requirement, she loses 1 Enthusiasm. Active Gains (versus neutral monsters or enemy champions): *Nora gains 5 Enthusiasm every time she basic attacks. *Nora gains 20 Enthusiasm every time she deals damage with an ability. *Nora gains 10 Enthusiasm every time she causes a status effect. *Nora gains 1 Enthusiasm every time a nearby allied champion (versus enemy champion): (1200 range) **Basic attacks. **Deals damage with an ability. **Causes a status effect. Active Losses (versus enemy champions): *Nora loses 2 Enthusiasm every time she receives a basic attack. *Nora loses 5 Enthusiasm every time she takes damage from an ability. *Nora loses 3 Enthusiasm every time she suffers a status effect. *Nora loses 1 Enthusiasm every time a nearby enemy champion (versus allied champion): (1200 range) **Basic attacks. **Deals damage with an ability. **Causes a status effect. or 6 (3 level). }} This is the description for Q's active. This also showcase the basic layout of a regular ability with scaling with attack damage & ability power scaling. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} This is the description for W's passive ability. This showcase the basic layout for an ability with a passive ability. |description2 = This is the decription for W's active ability with bonus health scaling and mana scaling. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} This can be the first part of the ability, or first set. This also showcase defensive scaling. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} This can be the second part of the ability, or second set. Without any scaling, this is how any ability will look like. It is also possible to have scaling within the description such as: or . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} }} Category:Custom champions